welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Clair Voyemant
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Clair Voyemant is a Pure-Blood witch of French descent. She is the daughter of Tiphaine Voyemant and Jean-Louis Clair. Life Before Hogwarts Her mother was ill-prepared for a child, although she loved her baby more than life itself she gave the child away. Clair grew up in an orphanage in Northern France. She has had one father that she can remember, Marius Vizard. He did not treat Clair like a wounded animal. Following a series of unexplained phenomena it was discovered that Clair has the gift of Sibyl, an inherent magical ability, she can read minds. She spent several years with Marius in the Cap d’Antibes, she also began seeing a doctor, a psychotherapist, when she was seven while under his care. She told Marius how she feared his death to his disbelief. She tried the best she could to protect him by levitating items she knew he would need, and hiding them. She was unware the he suffered from cirrhosis of the liver, and she ultimately she failed to save him from the condition that took his life. Following Marius' death, she was picked up by the French Ministry. Since she has no family nothing tied her to France any longer, she was unwelcome in a standard muggle dwelling. With her status as a witch being known Clair was unable to return to Children's Village as she might have liked to. She was sent to a new school, in a new town, in a new country. She was taken to England, to a town called Banchory. She was fostered by the Monteith family for a few weeks while there before she was to take residence at the magical orphanage known as Lil Bundles. It could be said that Clair was still in shock when she arrived. She did not display the classic traits of fear, nor did she display the less common excitement. When asked how she felt Clair would only shrug, she had no response. Once she knew what people expected from her, she performed. Wizarding School In school at Beauxbâtons, Clair came to realize that her ability gave her a rush, it made getting control a lot more of a challenge. She had trouble listening, and honing in on one voice audible or not, it felt like everyone was talking to her at once. She has developed a sense of cognitive inhibition allowing her to intentionally tune out stimuli irrelevant to her mind's current state. She started at Hogwarts late into her second year, after Marius died. She was pulled from school, and to put it bluntly, she was kicked out France. She joined the Class of 2033 as a Ravenclaw having to work even harder to control her ability with all the brain power she was surrounded by. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Poised - Dutiful, Giving, Modest, Obdurate Clair is quite stubborn, much like her birth mother, it takes a great deal of effort to convince her of something. There is pretty much no chance of telling her otherwise unless it can be proved. At which point the little bull becomes a tad humble in the face of defeat. She doesn't always listen to other people, and has a habit of yelling over other when she gets interrupted. She has trouble forming close relationships with people her age, and putting trust in certain types of people she should consider her elders. Clair is a bit of an introvert, and she prefers to be alone with a difficult word picture puzzle. She keeps to herself mostly playing the kalimba, or reading whatever she can get her hands on. Appearance Kaylyn Slevin/Sarah Gadon Clair has classic Northern European features. Her hair is a mixture of brown and blonde. She has darker shades of lighter brown hair, and lighter shades of a golden blonde from her natural sun streaks. She has fair skin, that almost looks flawless when the faint scratches from a stray cat, or minor burn from too much time in the sun have not dampened her unearthly brightness. Clair also has blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds when she laughs. Her nose is a bit wide, sitting perfectly above her little lips in the small gap between her eyes. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Housemates Possessions Spellbook Category:Characters Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in France Category:French Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:May Birthday Category:Ambidextrous Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Witch Category:Clairvoyant Category:Orphan Category:Lil Bundles Resident Category:ISFP Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Spruce Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Small Patronus